Chop and Change
by keyblader13
Summary: Harper McDaniel is the new girl at Degrassi and wants nothing more than to be popular. However, after meeting Eli Goldsworthy, popularity may not be the only thing she wants...btw. I know this is on quizilla...it's MY story.
1. Chop and Change Info

Name: Harper Lee McDaniel

Age:16

Personality/History: Harper lives with her mother and has no contact with her dad who left them when she was five. Her mother is a nurse and is often called in to work late shifts. Harper is a very shy and reserved girl who was often considered a pushover at her school Wisconsin. That's why she'll do whatever it takes to be somebody.


	2. Chop and Change

I took a deep breath on the steps of Degrassi High School. There were only a few students out on the front steps with me and they all seemed too engrossed in their fun to notice the new girl practicing deep breathing. Their loss though, things are going to be different here. I'm going to have lots of friends and fit in. Riiiiinnnnng! _Crap! Tardy on the first day! - So much for things being different._ I flew up the steps and swung open the glass doors. It looked like an average high school with lockers lining walls, ugly linoleum floors, and students running to class. I already had my schedule, so the only real problem was finding my class. I turned the first corner I came across and bumped into someone clearly in a hurry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh no, it's my fault." I attempted to get up quickly and gracefully because I was in a skirt but I still managed to look like a pig rolling in mud. "Here, let me help." He held out his hand to me and I finally got a look at the person I collided with. He was tall, cute, and clearly Indian.

"Uh, thanks…" I trailed off unsure of what I should call him.

"Sav, the name is Sav Bhandari. Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," I said with a grimace.

"Well cool, I'm also the student council president, so welcome."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Yeah well, I gotta run! I'm supposed to be giving the announcements right now."

"Wait! Could you tell me where honors bio is?"

"Yeah, down the hall make a left, room 402." He yelled turning the corner out of sight.

"Thanks again!" I yelled doubting he heard me. Sure enough my class was right where he said it was and I paused outside the door. _Ok, you can do this Harper. You're a strong confident junior now and no one needs to know otherwise. _I stepped into the room and looked around at the staring faces then at the teacher.

"Oh, and you are?" I handed him a slip of paper and he quickly glanced at it. "Okay class, I guess we have a new student joining us at Degrassi. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Uh, right." I turned and faced the class full of people that no doubt began judging me the moment I walked into the room. I began to feel self conscious of my suddenly too short denim skirt and too tight polo shirt. I cleared my throat. "Um, my name is Harper McDaniel, I'm 16 and I just moved here from Malibu." Suddenly everyone began to whisper excitedly to one another except for one boy sitting near the back. He stuck out like a sore thumb wearing all black. He sported a pair of headphones around his neck, had black colored nails, and full lips. His gaze was unnerving but I held my ground. This was a silent challenge and I wasn't backing down. Finally, after what seemed like ages locked in this silent battle with him he smirked at me informing me that I had earned his approval.

"Wait, so you're from Malibu?" some boy asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Did you ever meet anyone famous?"

"Wha-" Suddenly it dawned on me. They thought I moved from Malibu, California. In reality I moved from Malibu, Wisconsin. They all looked at me with an eager face expectantly, even the mysterious boy in all black had an eyebrow raised in question. _Is this what they called a defining moment? Right here, right now I could either make or break my high school reputation._ "Famous? Well duh!" _The old me would have let this opportunity go by, but not the new me._ "Just recently I uh, ran into Leonardo DiCaprio in Starbucks. We totally had like, a 5 minute conversation."

"What about?" a girl questioned.

"Oh uh, just some of his upcoming movies," I said waving my hand in a nonchalant way.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" she squealed.

"Yes way. In fact I'd tell you all about it but he made me promise I'd keep it hush hush."

"Wow, you are so cool!" That was new. Not once in Wisconsin had I been called cool. **Ever**.  
"Anyone else?"

"Oh, tons!" Suddenly our teacher cleared his throat loudly signaling that this conversation was over. I smiled cheekily at him. "Buuuut it seems I'll have to tell you about it at lunch," I laughed as the teacher pointed me to sit in a seat diagonal to the boy in all black. I could feel his eyes on me for the rest of class and it made me feel a bit nervous. Thankfully the bell rand soon enough and I left the class as quick as possible. Unfortunately, I was delayed as soon as I left the room since someone collided into my side as they ran down the hall. "Hey watch it!" The jerk didn't even stop to say sorry or help pick my stuff up. I sighed in relief as another pair of hands with black nails reached down to help.

"You know, I never pegged you as an Austen girl," he said with a lopsided smile as I looked up and he handed me my worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. "I like Poe myself."

"Oh, actually…this isn't mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to pick it up for my English class, I haven't even opened it and…"

"And it just so happens to have your name written in it?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Um, yeah," I said snatching it from him. "I gotta go I'm gonna be late."

"Riiiight," he said oozing sarcasm. I quickly went down the hall and gave one last quick glance behind me. He was still standing there staring at a paper in his hands. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on to my next class. Little did I know that paper could destroy everything I would work so hard to gain.


	3. Secrets

I rushed into my next class and sat down in the first empty seat I saw. It was behind a cute boy with brown hair and a nice smile. Hopefully in this class I could get by without too much questioning. Making stuff up on the fly was definitely not my strong suit.

"Uh, excuse me. You're in my seat."

"What?" I looked up at a very beautiful Indian girl who obviously had a great fashion sense.

"I always sit behind my boyfriend," She replied impatiently.

"Oh sorry." I quickly gathered my things as the 'boyfriend' turned around.

"Don't worry. It was a harmless mistake right? Just like how Alli just called me her boyfriend." _Ouch!_

"Oh don't be silly Drew, you know you like me." He sighed heavily and turned around in his seat shaking his head. _Poor guy. It doesn't even seem like he likes her._

"So, can I have my seat back?" Alli asked completely unfazed by Drew's words.

"Right. Yeah." I stood up and moved over to another seat. She smiled smugly at me and ignored for the rest of class_. So much for good first impressions._ Soon enough lunch rolled around and I found myself walking into the cafeteria with no one to sit by.

"Hey Malibu! Over here!" I looked across the cafeteria and waved to one of the girls in my first period class.

"Oh hey! Um, sorry. I'm bad with names," I said flashing a smile.

"It's Chantay. Anyway, I was just telling everyone about how you met Leo!"

"Who? Oh! Leo! Right, of course! He's a great guy." I sat down at the table clearly deemed for popular kids and smiled.

"So, what else did you do in California besides chat up movie stars?"

"Oh um…", I noticed then that just about every girl surrounding us was in a cheerleading uniform." I…was a cheerleader!" _Is it me or is this lying thing getting easier by the minute?_

"Really?"

"Yup! A pretty good one too."

"How good? And the name's Jenna by the way."

"Well I was only the captain of the squad," I smiled at her.

"This so great!" Chantay beamed.

"Do you think you could show us some moves after school?" _OH BOY. Think Harper, think! You have absolutely no talent when it comes to things that involve having coordination!_

"Err…you know, I don't think that's a great idea. I mean, I'm still jetlagged and-"

"Nonsense! We have a pep rally coming up soon and you can show us your moves then!"

"In front of the whole school?"

"Yeah, it'll be a showcase and tryout for the power squad. What do you say?" Everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. "I say…I can't wait. Haha," I laughed uneasily. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Suddenly I noticed the boy in all black from earlier standing near the entrance of the cafeteria. He signaled me to come over with a nod of his head. I nodded back and turned to the table.

"So, this was a lot of fun but I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I gotta get some stuff from my locker and make sure I know where my next class is." I waved to them all and exited the cafeteria. As soon as rounded the corner a paper was shoved in my face. My transfer paper. "Where did you get this?" I yelled attempting snatch it from him. He only held it above my head just out of my reach.

"You lied. About everything! Why would you do that?" Saying he was upset was an understatement.

"What does it matter to you?" _What is this guy's problem?_

"Well, excuse me for not liking being lied to my face."

"Look kid, just give it back and I'll never talk to you again, ok? I really shouldn't be seen with someone like you anyway."

"Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. _I was already a loser once. I can't risk hanging out with outcasts._

"You know exactly what it means. I'm just trying to fit in okay?"

"So, all this was just to fit in? Wow. You have issues." I finally snatched the paper away from him.

"You don't know anything about me. How dare you," I said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't. But whose fault is that?" _He did have a point there._

"Look, just please don't tell anyone? I pleaded.

"I'll have to think about that," he smirked turning to walk away. "Oh and by the way, the name's Eli," he said over his shoulder. _Ugh. Who does that guy think he is? He's really starting to get under my skin. _Though honestly I was more worried that my secret was out. _He wouldn't really tell would he? Everyone has a dirty little secret right? _I sighed and quickly stuffed the paper into my bag and journeyed to the one place I knew no one would judge me at and I could escape the mess I had created for myself- the library.


	4. Together Part 1

Ch. 3 Together- Part 1

I walked into the large room that was nearly deserted that consisted of shelves upon shelves of books. Instantly my eyes lit up as I skimmed the closest row. _What can I say? I'm still a dork at heart._ Soon enough I had a stack of ten books to check out_. Great Harper. And just how do you plan to sneak all theses to your locker? They can't fit in your bag._

"You know, policy says no more than five books can be checked out at once."

"Ah! Man, you scared me." I turned around to see a girl with reddish brown hair in a cute bob, glasses, and beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly I was very aware that she had caught me geeking out. Well, that's fine my group partner can just grab the other five for the report later then, I lied smoothly putting half the stack down.

"A report?" She asked obviously not believing me. "On what, every work of classic English literature?"

"Well, no I just…just." _What am I doing? I can't lie to everyone._ "You caught me. I was…lying. I love reading actually."

"That's cool. I do too. If you didn't figure that out already," she laughed. I smiled at her.

"My name is Harper McDaniel. I just moved here from Wisconsin."

"Clare Edwards and wow, that's pretty far away."

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah, I do. Everyone here is pretty friendly." _Riiiinnng._ "Oh, I have English next."

"So do I!"

"With Ms. Dawes."

"Same here!"

"That's great, I'll finally have a friend before I walk in the door." We walked to English together only to be greeted by the one person I didn't want to see.

"Hey Clare."

"Hey Eli."

"You guys are friends?"

"Yeah." _Of course._ "Is that a problem?" _That my closest friend and biggest enemy are bffs. Nope. No problem at all. _

"Nope," I smiled.

"I take it you guys met already?"

"That's debatable," Eli scoffed.

"Look buddy, I'm not trying to cause any problems so…why don't we just start over?" I held out my hand to him smiling for real this time. He quietly gave me a once over and I rolled my eyes. He then grasped my hand.

"To a new beginning, he said.

"A new beginning," I repeated.

"Okay, not sure what that's all about but I'm glad you're friends," said Clare shaking her head. After school I caught up with Clare and Eli again.

"I am so not looking forward to Ms. Dawes essay tonight."

"Tell me about it. I usually rewrite them about three times until I'm satisfied." Eli and I looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. "What? It's not that bad."

"Whatever you say Clare," I laughed.

"Hey Malibu!" I turned to see the entire power squad standing behind us.

"Oh, hey Chantay. You gonna be ready to show us your moves on Friday?"

"Friday...yeah sure."

"Great! Everyone at the game is gonna be so stoked."

"Right… um, what was that all about?" Asked Eli.

"Nothing. I'm just going to do a bit of cheerleading."

"You? Cheerlead."

"Yeah, no offense Harper but you don't seem like the type, Clare interjected.

"You kidding? I love to cheerlead." Clare nodded and stopped at her locker. Eli however, wasn't buying it.

"Again? I can't believe you!"

"Eli, wait."

"No! You just-", I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Clare.

"Not in front of Clare. Please?"

"I can't believe you're still lying to everyone."

"Technically I didn't tell a new lie. I just continued an old one." Eli only frowned at me.

"I'm sorry okay? I just need some time. I'll tell everyone when the time is right."

"Well when the time is right you let me know."

"Eli! Eli wait!" He walked out the doors and didn't look back.

"Hey, where did Eli go?"

"Uh, he had some stuff to do."

"Oh, ok. Well, I see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Clare." Later that night after finishing my essay I pulled out mom's old dance Pilates tapes. Okay operation learn how to dance is a go. An hour later I plopped down exhausted. I looked over the couch as my mom stumbled in while pulling off her shoes at the same time. "Hey mom." She plopped on the couch right next to me with her arms spread wide. "Long day?"

"Yeah…but enough about me sweetie. How was your first day? I want all the juicy details."

"There isn't really much to talk about. I have one real friend so far. Well, two kind of."

"Details details!"

"Okay, um Clare is super smart and kind and totally genuine."

"And the other…kind of friend."

"That would be Eli," I said with a sigh.

"Ooh, Eli? Is he cute?"

"Mom! Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Um, I guess. I hadn't really noticed him that way."

"Oh come on! liar! _I've been getting that a lot lately._

"Okay mom, go take a shower!"

"Okay okay. And by the way, what are you doing. Sorry to break it to you but you don't need to lose any weight. On top of that, you have no rhythm."

"Thanks for the self-esteem booster mom."

"Sure thing! Just be sure to go to bed soon. It's almost one already. I don't want to get a phone call saying I sent a zombie to school."

"Will do mom." I frowned watching her walk to her room holding her back and rubbing her tired eyes. _She always tries so hard to make things seem easier than they are. I think she blames herself for my dad leaving but I don't. I blame that bastard for his own actions._ I stood up and turned the TV off. I'll practice more tomorrow.


	5. Together Part 2

Chapter 3 Together- Part 2

The next day I got to school bright and early to see Eli arrive- in a hearse. Someone however, was blocking his parking space. I stood near the fence and watched s Eli yelled at the guy only to have the guy damage his car and toss the skull on the ground. It landed near me and I picked it up. Eli told him to pick it up but he refused and soon left after another guy stepped in and offered his two cents in the matter. I walked over to them and handed the skull to Eli.

"Here, I think you wanted this." He didn't say anything to me as he took it so I just walked away. _Fine, be like that Goldsworthy. See if I care!_ The only problem was deep down, I did care. He ignored me all of first period and in the hallways. I was on my way out of fourth period when I suddenly saw then guy with Eli earlier get slammed into a locker. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I ran over and helped the guy up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

"Sorry to break this up but what do you think you're doing. I was in the middle of something." I stood up shakily.

"Yo Fitz, it's a girl! Leave her out of it."

"No way, not if she's gonna get between me and my fun."_ Nice one Harper! Since when did you become a champion of justice?_ He clenched his fists. _So much for never hitting a girl._ I backed up and braced myself for a blow that never came.

"Hey!" I opened my eyes to see that Eli had pushed Fitz away from me and the other boy. "Whoa, tell me something, what were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no seriously. Were there auditions for a 'Planet of the Apes' remake that I didn't hear about?" _Eli, what are you doing?_ Fitz grabbed Eli by the shirt and things suddenly didn't look too good.

"Guys? Teacher," the boy next to me said and as if those were the magic words Fitz released Eli from his grasp.

"This isn't over," Fitz said as he walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to Eli.

"You ok Adam?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Thanks Eli," I smiled. He finally looked at me.

"I didn't do it for you. We find ourselves in a classic struggle between bully and bullied. There's only one way to play that game."

"By ignoring them?" Clare interjected.

"By refusing to be the victim."

"Eli, don't you thinks that's a bit counterproductive and dangerous? Messing with Fitz is like playing with fire," I said with worry lacing my every word.

"Well I'm not afraid of being burned."

"Right. Um, Clare can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." We stepped over to my locker and I sighed.

"Has Eli…uh said anything to you? About…"

"About?"

"Never mind. Can you come over tonight? Just to talk and maybe hang out? My mom is dying to meet a new friend of mine."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! Definitely!" Later that night I was running around like a crazy person trying to clean with my mom.

"Remember, no weird or embarrassing stories!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," she laughed. Just then the doorbell rang.

"She's here!"

"Well go answer it silly!"

"Oh yeah!" I ran to the door and opened it. "Clare! Thanks so much for coming."

"This is a really nice house."

"Yeah, I know. Between you and me," I whispered. "We probably can't afford it but you know, she's trying."

"Hey! Are gonna introduce me?" mom yelled from the family room.

"Of course, Clare this is my mom. Mom, this is my friend Clare Edwards."

"Hi sweetie. I'm so glad you're friends with my Harper."

"Mom!"

"Sorry! I'll just leave you two to have fun. I already ordered a pizza so it should be here soon."

"Okay."

"Oh! One more thing before I leave. Clare? Who's Eli? Harper just can't shut up about him!"

"Mom!"

"Ugh, Clare that's not true." She laughed and turned to my mom.

"You'll be pleased to know Eli is a charming gentleman."

"Oh good! Bring him home sometime Harper."

"Okay, see you later mom!"

"Bye! Be good," she sang giddily.

"A charming gentleman determined to get under your skin every chance he gets while picking fights with the biggest bully in school," Clare continued.

"He's not very smart is he?" I asked laughing.

"Nope. But I can tell he's not happy either."

"What?"

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on but I know he's not happy. At least not when you're not around."

"I make him happy?"

"Well, I'll just say he's in a significantly better mood when you're around."

"It doesn't seem like that to me."

"It's just his ego taking over, but what's up? He won't tell me or Adam anything." I sighed.

"It's because I asked him not to. See these?" I held up a dance Pilates tape for her to see.

"Pilates? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm using them to learn how to dance." She still looked confused. "I can't cheerlead. On top of that everyone thinks that I moved from Malibu, California."

"So you lied."

"Yeah but I only did it to fit in. It was really stupid and I'm already paying for it. One of my only friends isn't speaking to me and I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the entire school."

"Okay, just calm down."

"How can I calm down?"

"Well…I can't promise you things will be better with Eli but I can promise you that you will be THE best dancer the power squad has ever seen."

"Really? You'd help me?"

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Right." And by the way, I don't condone lying. I would just hate to see my new friend laughed out of Degrassi." Three hours later Clare and I were sprawled on the floor in exhaustion and a fit of giggles.

"You know girls, it's already 9:45," my mom said walking into the kitchen in her uniform.

"What? Really? My curfew is 10!"

"Oh, don't worry Clare I'll drive you. I have to go to work anyway."

"Oh great." We both stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"Bye Clare. Thanks again for coming."

"No, I should be thanking you. I had a lot of fun." Just then we heard my mom honk her horn for Clare. "Oh, and between you and me," she whispered. "I think the truth would go a long way not only with everyone at Degrassi but also with Eli."

"You're right. Thanks Clare." We hugged and then I shut the door. _She's right. Maybe I should just try honesty._


	6. She's Got You High

Ch.4 She's Got You High

The next day I met up with Clare and Eli walking into Degrassi. Once again Clare was attempting to convince Eli to end his little feud with Fitz using nonviolence. I only listened giving my opinion when needed.

"I thought violence wasn't your style?- or are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" _This got me interested._ _What rumors?_

"What are these supposed rumors?"

"I don't know, people say you're obsessed with death, which might have something to do with the hearse."

"People can say what they want, my style is about not letting jerks get away with- being jerks." I smiled at that. _Who knew he was so noble?_

"I just don't see the point of getting caught up in a cycle of violence," Clare stated.

"Turn the other cheek, right?"

"Worked for Jesus," I interjected.

"Really that's a matter of opinion," he said giving me a sideways glance.

"Do what you want but you don't have to impress H- uh, a whole lot of people."

"Hey, who said I'm trying to impress anyone?" He asked looking at her then glanced at me quickly. He grimaced. "Fine, I'll call off the dogs, smooth things over." _Finally!_

"I knew you were smart," Clare said to him winking at me conspicuously. Eli raised a brow at me and I just shrugged my shoulders in hopes he would let it slide.

"E-li!" _Oh no, not Fitz. Anyone but Fitz._

"Mm. Two syllables. Good, good for you."

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"You broke my car. Just apologize and we can both go back to ignoring each other's existence."

"Eli…" I said in a warning tone. He was getting closer and closer to Fitz and once again I was worried for his safety.

"Sure, no problem. I'm sorry...about your nards."

"About my what- Oof!" Clare and I watched in horror as our friend was kicked in his…private area and fell on the ground

"Eli!-"

"I apologized," Fitz laughed walking away.

"What can we do?" Clare asked frantically. Eli pushed us back as he held himself with his other hand.

"Don't. Touch. Anything. He rolled around on the ground then looked up at us. "Still think I shouldn't punch him?"

"Uh, at this point I think it will only make matters worse, I said scrunching my face." Later after school Eli, Clare, and I all parted to go our separate ways however, I decided to follow Eli. I was worried because he was quiet at lunch and I just knew he was planning something to get back at Fitz. I had to stop him before things got out of hand. My plan was fool-proof until I realized he had a car- I would be on foot. _Crap! How could I forget something so simple!_ He soon pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street. I ran and followed at a safe distance. Just enough to see him but far enough to hide from his sight. To my luck and joy he stopped only three blocks away at a small café called The Dot. I watched him walk in and acknowledge Fitz while heading over to the boy Adam from the other day. They talked briefly and then I watched silently from the window outside as they approached Fitz and his gang. They exchanged a few words and Eli handed them something. They talked more and finally Eli and Fitz shook hands. I smiled. _Maybe Eli wasn't planning something after all?_ I sighed finally satisfied and turned to leave.

"Hey, it's that girl!" _Oh crud! Run Harper run!_ "Hey hold up!" I suddenly came to a halt as my arm was grabbed a bit roughly. _Busted._ Eli Goldsworthy had caught me as if I was a criminal fleeing the scene of a crime.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jeez Eli. This is a free country you know." I snatched my arm back from him.

"Then why did you run?" _He has me there._

"Because I realized that I was going to be late going home. My mom wants me there by four and if I don't start walking I'll be late." I turned and began to walk away from them pleased with the excuse I made up on the fly.

"Thanks!"

"What?" I turned back to them confused.

"I said thanks, you know, for standing up to Fitz earlier," Adam said stepping forward.

"Oh, well someone needed to." He smiled and waved and I waved back. Adam was a pretty cool guy.

"Hey, if your gonna be late, why not let me give you a ride I home?" I turned back to Eli.

"No thanks, I can walk."

"Nonsense, can't have you late. I insist," he smirked. He knew he had caught me in a lie but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Fine, take me home then."

"Great," he said with a lopsided grin. He held the door open to his hearse and I hesitated.

"Get in, Morty won't bite."

"Right." I got in and he shut the door so he could get in on the other side. It was surprisingly comfy inside but as Eli sat down I stiffened in my seat. We weren't exactly on great speaking terms, he caught me spying on him, and once again in another lie. _Peachy._

"My house is on Elm Street."

"Really? Let me guess, you're the nightmare?"

"Ha ha Eli." I shoved his arm playfully in fake hurt but honestly I was glad he decided to lighten the mood.

"Favorite color?"

"Huh?"

"Favorite band?"

"What?"

"Favorite food?"

"Hold on!"

"Am I going too fast for you?" He smirked at me no doubt insinuating something else.

"Pervert."

"Hey, I never meant it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Sure. Anyway, I just didn't realize we were playing 20 questions. Red, Dead Hand, and uh, mac and cheese?"

"You like dead hand?"

"Duh, they're only one of the greatest bands ever."

"I agree. In fact, I went to their concert recently."

"Seriously? I wanted to go to their concert back in the states but my mom wouldn't let me, so I had to settle with blasting their music in my room till 4 am."

"Nice alternative."

"Would have been better if a friend was there though." After than comment we settled into a comfortable silence.

"What about you? Those same questions."

"I think it's obvious but I'll tell you. Black, dead hand but Alexisonfire is good too, and apple pie."

"Alexisonfire? Really?"

"Okay, have you listened to them recently?"

"No because they suck."

"They do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"You know what? Borrow their cd from me. I swear they will blow your mind."

"Uh- huh. Okay. And apple pie?"

"I like apples."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said laughing. "Oh, this is it." He stopped and I got out. "Thanks Eli."

"No problem. My house isn't too far."

"No, I mean for not…for being my friend. It means a lot and I swear I'll make things right at school."

"I know you will. Clare has a habit of rubbing off on people." I nodded and smiled. "I'm glad. I could use a bit of her goodness."

"Can't we all," he said cryptically. _What does he mean?_ I was curious but pushed it aside.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. You will."

"Cool. Bye Eli!"

"Bye Harper." And that was the first time Eli Goldsworthy ever said my name.


	7. You're Going Down Part 1

Ch.5 You're Going Down Part 1

The next day I walked into Degrassi with a little extra pep in my step. Eli and I were on good terms, the Fitz drama was over, and I'm pretty sure I made a new friend in Adam. After first period where I made myself comfy in my new seat next to Eli as his lab partner, I walked into the hall and met up with Clare at her locker. Eli joined us soon after. It was all fine till I noticed Fitz coming our way. Clare held her breath while I smiled at Eli. "Sup my brotha! And sistas!" Fitz said while punching Eli's shoulder lightly.

"Looks like you made peace with your tormentor."

"So he thinks." _What?_

"Right. Mission accomplished." Clare said with uncertainty.

"My mission is just getting started. That Neanderthal started something, and I'm gonna end it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Show him that my reputation is more than just a rumor." And with that he walked away. Clare looked at me to explain but I just shook my head. Then we saw Adam at the locker near us. _Maybe he has some answers._

"If Eli is going to do something bad, someone needs to stop him."

"Maybe you guys should stay out of it. He has a surprise for Fitz and it's gonna be big." Clare and I looked at each other and I knew neither of us liked where this was going. All day Clare and I attempted to get info out of Eli and Adam but it was pointless. Neither of them would budge. At home that night I sat im-ing Clare.

So u have no idea either? None at all?

No, I told you everything I knew already. I followed Eli to The Dot where he talked to Adam and then Fitz. They seemed to be on good terms, then he left. He also showed Fitz something I think but…I couldn't see what it was.

Ok. Well maybe we should just play things by ear tomorrow?

Yeah, we're gonna have to.

Alright, I gotta go. See you tomorrow.

Yeah, bye Clare.

Bye.

_What is he planning?_ _Sometimes I think if Clare and I weren't there to pull back the reigns Eli would be a criminal mastermind._ I turned behind me to see my mom doing her Pilates. _Crap. The pep rally is tomorrow. Hooray for public embarrassment._ I stood up and stretched.

"Mom, I'm gonna get to bed early tonight."

"Oh? Okay sweetie big day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sorta. There's a pep rally and…other things may be happening too. It's kinda confusing."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight!"

"Night mom." If only she and I knew how big tomorrow was going to be. I woke up the next morning doing my same routine to get ready for school. I walked into the kitchen and read a not from my mom on the fridge. She left for work at about four a.m. and was probably going to work a double which means she's gonna be home late too. I grabbed a pop-tart on my way out and began the trek to school. I had only walked a block before I head a honk right next to me.

"Need a ride?" I turned to see Eli creeping along next to me in Morty.

"Sure, but you have to tell me what you're planning with Fitz."

"Not a chance. You'll try to stop me."

"So it is bad."

"Look, I've got it under control."

"I don't think you do."

"Well that's too bad then," he said speeding up and turning the corner. I looked down at my watch. _I'm going to be late._ I walked into first period five minutes late.

"Ms. McDaniel your grace period for tardiness has ended."

"I know, sorry sir." He sighed.

"Just sit down. I'm not going to give a detention on pep rally day."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson." I took my seat next to Eli and let out a breath. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I wrote a note to him and flicked it his way.

This is stupid. He read it quickly than wrote something back.

I know, let's just forget this morning.

I'll forget this morning but I'm not forgetting this whole Fitz thing.

Deal. I looked over at him and smiled. I sighed then scribbled down a new message.

You're going to the pep rally today right? I flicked the note. He raised a brow at it and shook his head. Soon the paper landed back on my desk.

Nah, not my scene. I frowned and quickly replied.

Eli, could you please come? I'm gonna tell the entire student body about my lie and I'll need some support. I tossed it back at him and waited for a reaction. He smirked at me and leaned across the aisle then whispered in my ear "I'll be there. I promise."

"Uh!" I leaned away from him almost falling out of my seat.

"Ms. McDaniel! Is there a problem?"

"No sir! Sorry!" I shrunk further into my seat now positive I was redder than a tomato not only for causing a scene in class but because Eli had been so close. At lunch Eli disappeared with Adam who I found out I had ballroom dancing with. The class was lame but at least I had someone to talk to. "I know it seems silly Clare but I'm not scared anymore. I know that Eli's going to be there so everything will be okay," I smiled.

"Eli's going to be there? So what, Adam and I don't have to come anymore?"

"No! No, come! I'm sorry. You all will be there for me."

"You like Eli don't you?"

"What?" I shrieked.

"You do! You like Eli!"

"Clare!" I reached across the table and covered her mouth. She shook her head and I released her. "I don't like him; I just don't want a rumor like that spreading around."

"It's not a rumor if it's true," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, I just hope there no school spirit here, you know? Maybe no one will show for the rally?"

"Attention Degrassi! We all turned o see Chantay and the rest of the power squad in the middle of the cafeteria. Remember we want to see all of you at the rally today right after school! We're even getting a special performance from our newest Degrassi student Harper McDaniel!" Everyone turned to look at me. _Oh god._ "So show some Degrassi spirit!" Then the room erupted in cheers.

"Clare, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hm, maybe Eli can make you feel better," she suggested smugly.

"Shut it!" Soon it was the end of the day and everyone was already buzzing about the rally. I met Clare at her locker. "Okay Clare, seriously, I'm going to be sick."

"Look, just relax and breathe." I took a deep breath.

"Hey, where's Eli?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since English."

"Same."

"He's usually here waiting for us."

"I guess we can wait."

"How long till the rally?"

"Ten minutes." We hung by the locker waiting but there was still no sign of him. Just then Jenna came by.

"There you are! We're just about to start! Come on!"

"Wait! Ugh! Clare, when Eli comes hit him for me!" She laughed.

"Will do!" Jenna basically dragged me to the locker room where I was shoved into a power squad outfit. _Well, better live it up now Harper. This is the last time you'll ever wear one of these._ I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ready?" Chantay asked with an eager face.

"Uh, yep!"

"Great." She led me out to the field and I couldn't help feeling like a pig being led to the slaughter house.


	8. You're Going Down Part 2

Ch.5 You're Going Down Part 2

I slowly walked behind Chantay and stopped in front of bleachers filled with Degrassi students. I scanned the crowd and quickly found Adam. He waved and I smiled back. _Where are Clare and Eli?_ I looked around some more and spotted Clare squeezing past people to sit by Adam. When we finally made eye contact I mouthed 'Where's Eli?' She only frowned and shrugged her shoulders. My heart sunk. _How could he do this to me? He promised. _"Welcome Degrassi students to a very special rally!" The crowd cheered loudly. "I want to get right down to business and let Harper show us her stuff! Give her a big welcome to Degrassi! She could be the future power squad captain!" There were a bunch of whistles and claps as I stepped forward. I swallowed and looked at Clare and Adam.

"Um, can I have a megaphone please?" I was quickly handed one and cleared my throat. "Uh, thank you for coming everyone. I really appreciate it. And I also want to say thanks to the power squad, especially Chantay for being so nice to me."

"Just get on with it!" Someone yelled rudely.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about."

"What are you talking about?" Someone shouted.

"Ugh! What I'm saying is that I'm not going to cheerlead! I mean, I'm not a cheerleader okay? I never have been." I looked at Clare and she nodded at me encouragingly. However, I still wished that it was Eli encouraging me. "In fact, I'm not- I'm not from California. I moved here from Wisconsin and I've never even come close to meeting anyone famous. I'm sorry I lied everyone, and I hope you'll all forgive me." I put down the megaphone and waited for some sort of reaction. One of the guys in a football jersey slowly walked over to me and threw a bottle of Gatorade on the front of my shirt. "Ah!" He then took the megaphone and yelled "Booooo!" in my face. That got the crowd riled up and they all began booing me. Now I was wet, in tears, and being booed by all of Degrassi except for my two friends in the crowd. Chantay walked over and snatched the megaphone from the football player.

"Owen, that was uncalled for!" She then turned to me. "Lying to everyone was too." And then she walked towards the bleachers to calm everyone down. I sniffed and ran from the field to the front of the school. My tears wouldn't stop flowing no matter how hard I wiped my face.

"Harper! Harper! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Clare. I'll be fine." She hugged me and I laughed.

"Well, that went better than expected."

"Really? That was pretty bad," Adam said in shock.

"She was being sarcastic," Clare said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. No high fructose corn syrup beverage is going to stop me! But I can't believe Eli never showed," I said quietly.

"Hey, I'm sure he has a good reason," Adam said defending him.

"He better."

"Um, well I guess I'll head home. Do you need a ride? My mom can drive you."

"No thanks Adam. I can walk. It'll probably make me feel better too. Give me a chance to think about things you know?"

"And I have my bike."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Adam! Bye Clare!" I waved at her getting on her bike, then looked at my cell. _Only_ _3:15, I guess I can take my time getting home._ I walked past The Dot and turned the corner onto a street with a little convenience store and watched Fitz come out with a pack of cigarettes. _Fitz? He's not old enough to buy those. Or is he? Shouldn't surprise me I guess._ I kept walking and spotted Eli. _What the?_ I almost marched up to yell at him but he was on the phone so I hid out of his sight and listened.

"There's a fight outside McGrath Variety. It looks serious." _Fight? What fight?_ "No, I'll stay on the line." He looked back at Fitz quickly. "Oh, oh no! They see me, come quick!" _What is he doing?_ He then hung up and met Fitz in the middle of the street. "Hey moron! The id worked eh? Those things will kill ya."

"What the hell do you want?" I then watched in horror as Eli shoved Fitz back with a lot of force. _Eli, what the hell are you thinking?_ Fitz then grabbed Eli by his shirt and dragged him to an alley. The strange thing was that Eli was smiling. Fitz punched Eli in the mouth knocking him into a garbage can.

"Eli!" I yelled. Fitz kicked him in the back while he was on the ground while I panicked. "Someone help!" I stood in tears watching Eli get punched repeatedly in his face. "Fitz, stop it! You're hurting him! Stop!"

"Had enough?" Fitz asked.

"You punch like my grandma!" Eli spat.

"Eli, stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Eli then got up and threw a garbage can between him and Fitz but it didn't matter. Fitz was relentless and grabbed Eli throwing him onto the ground. He punched Eli some more but eased up as we heard sirens. He tried to run but Eli held his leg.

"Let go, it's the cops man!" A police car soon pulled up and I backed out of the alley and stood watching at the entrance.

"Hey! This is over! Now!" The cops pulled them apart and threw them both against the wall taking their ids. They began talking to each other but I couldn't hear them. I wiped some of my tears but I heart hadn't stopped pounding yet. The cops soon came back and told Eli he was free to go. Fitz however, wasn't. _I don't get it…then it dawned on me. To get the cigarettes Fitz needed a fake id. That must have been what Eli gave him the day before to make amends. Or so I thought. Eli set Fitz up-to get arrested! _

"I can't believe it," I said backing up more. Eli finally turned to look at me.

"Harper! Are you okay? You're covered in-"

"No Eli. I'm not," I said shaking my head. Tears once again came to my eyes.

"Harper-"

"I thought you would do the right thing! But I guess I was wrong. Oh, and if you were wondering, the rally today went great!" A look of realization appeared on his face as I turned and ran out of the alley.

"Harper, wait!" I turned back to him.

"No Eli! I did wait! But YOU obviously had more important things to do!" Tears flowed freely now but I ignored them, running all the way home.


	9. Backbone

Ch.6 Backbone

The next day I sat in pre-calculus after having a tough time ignoring Eli in biology. My brain hurt from trying to figure out how I was going to eat lunch with Adam and Clare but not Eli. "Ah, nice of you to join the class Mr. Fitzgerald." I looked up. _Fitz? Since when has he been in this class? Wow, I'm more oblivious than I thought._ Fitz walked in silently and sat two rows over from me putting his head down on his desk. _Poor guy. Wait poor guy? He beat the crap out of Eli! But Eli was asking for it…_ "Mr. Fitzgerald! I would recommend opening your eyes for the lesson. We have a test in one week and your marks thus far are already subpar. I may have to fail you if they don't improve!"

"Alright already! I'm listening!" He yelled lifting his head up. "I'm afraid that won't be enough. See me after class." A low "oooh" could be heard but it was quickly silenced by the teacher clearing his throat. After class I gathered my books only to have them knocked off my desk by the girl in front of me-on purpose. I've been getting that a lot today. My guess is that people don't like to be lied to. I picked them up off the floor and headed towards the door.

"Ah! Harper, can you hold on for a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Santos." _Ugh, what now?_

"I'd like you to tutor Mr. Fitzgerald."

"What?"

"He's falling behind and I think some one on one time would be best. You have the highest average in the class so I believe you're best suited for the job."

"But Mr. Santos I really-"

"Oh don't worry! You'll get plenty of extra credit!"

"That's not-"

"Thanks Mr. Santos! I think she'll be a great tutor for me." Mr. Santos walked over to his desk and began to type furiously. Discussion over I guess…

"Fitz, what's your angle?"

"Me? Don't worry, I just want to learn math." I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side. "Aw, come on, I won't bite. Much." My nose twisted in disgust.

"That's gross Fitz."

"Hey, I'm sorry! It's just going to be hard to concentrate when someone so…"

"So what?"

"Nevermind. Eli-za is here."

"Huh?" I turned to my right and sure enough, Eli was standing there looking like he was ready to pounce on Fitz. I turned back to Fitz.

"Meet me at The Dot at 3 today. Bring your textbook."

"Will do teach!" He saluted while smirking at Eli and roughly brushing past him. I quickly walked past Eli out of the classroom.

"And what was that about, may I ask?"

"It's none of your business Eli."

"None of my business? I'm pretty sure that my friend is hanging out with Fitz is my business."

"Friends? Is that what you call us?"

"Harper, I already said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I made it clear I wasn't ready to forgive you yet."

"What can I do to make it up to you? Dinner? A latte from the dot?" I stood contemplating this for a minute_. Was Eli asking me out? Well, semi-asking me out? No, stop Harper, what are you saying? You don't like him, he's your friend! Sorta…?_

"Neither. I still need a partner for the bio project."

"And?" He said raising his brow.

"You're my partner."

"Are you serious that's what you want?" _No…but what I want, you can't give me._

"Well, I mean if you have things more important…"

"No! I was going to ask you anyway but you were mad at me."

"Were? Oh, Goldsworthy… forgiveness won't come so easily from me," I smirked heading to history. At lunch I sat down by Clare who was already engaged in a conversation with Adam.

"Yo Harper! What did you say to Eli? He's been practically skipping though the halls."

"Has he?" I laughed. "I haven't forgiven him or anything. I'm just partners with him for biology."

"Oooh. Sure!"

"Seriously! We both needed a partner so I just worked out that way." Clare and Adam gave each other a look and I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, get this, after school I'm going to the Dot."

"And…?" Adam asked obviously confused.

"I'm tutoring Fitz."

"What? Why?"

"It wasn't my idea. Our teacher set it up. I really didn't have a choice."

"Man that sucks!" adam yelled.

"Eli definitely isn't going to like that," Clare stated.

"I couldn't agree more," I said pulling out my sandwich.

"Oh, by the way what happened to Eli's lip?" Clare asked.

"Oh that?" Suddenly Eli plopped down next to me at the table. "Speak of the devil. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Eli looked at me confused. "She was asking about this I said rubbing my thumb over his lip. It was smooth like a polished piece of glass until I reached the part that was split. I realized I must have looked like a psycho and quickly snatched back my hand to take a bite of my sandwich. Eli regarded me silently for a minute then turned from me to explain what happened to Clare. _Thank god! Harper what are you doing?_ I silently scolded myself knowing I was as red as a tomato.

"Hello? Earth to Harper!"

"What?" I finally snapped out of it noticing Eli wave his hand in my face.

"I know I'm dreamy and all, but you could make your daydreams about me less noticeable," He said with a lopsided grin.

"Ugh! Eli, I was so not daydreaming about you! I laughed shoving him with one arm.

"Okay, okay. Touchy. I was trying to ask if we could work on the biology tonight at your house."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine! It's gonna have to be after I- ouch!" Clare elbowed me in the rib-hard. Eli looked questioningly at Clare's uncharacteristically violent act.

"After you what?"

"She's…helping me clean out my locker!" _Real believable Clare._

"O….kay, then how about 4:30 ish?"

"That's fine Eli, I said smiling at him." The rest of lunch went by without any hitches. The true drama however, was going to begin after school.


	10. Make Me Wanna Die

Ch. 7 Make Me Wanna Die

After the final bell rang signaling the end of the day I rushed out of class to find Clare already at her locker. "So, are you ready to deal with Fitz?"

"Don't remind me," I sighed covering my face with one hand leaning against my locker.

"Doesn't look like you're cleaning to me," Eli said appearing seemingly out of nowhere

"Ack!" I yelped slamming my hand onto the locker to my right. "Owwww…."

"We're just about to get started. Right Harper?"

"Right," I chimed in.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get the supplies we need for tonight."

"Okay, cool. I'll see you at 4:30 right?"

"4:30, he repeated while walking backwards towards the exit. He once again gave me that crooked smile I'd grown to love in a ridiculously short amount of time, then turned to leave. I watched his back retreat further outside till he disappeared around the corner.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked turning to Clare.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"You've got it bad."

"Got what bad? Clare, please stop talking in riddles. Fitz is going to be difficult enough."

"I'm talking about Eli! It's so obvious."

"No! Eli is annoying and makes me want to strangle him! Okay, I've never wanted to strangle him. But, I don't like him, I think. I mean, yeah he's annoying but he's also charming and smart, and funny, and…oh my god I'm rambling."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Are you insane? I haven't even known him that long. I'm not gonna ruin our friendship over something stupid like that."

"If you say so… oh and it's almost 3. Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked clearly amused at my pain.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going mom."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Hopefully!" I yelled back to her. I walked into the dot at 2:58 and Fitz was nowhere in sight. _Well he still has two minutes…_ I sat at a table for two in the corner by the window and pulled out my math book. _You know…I may have a good grade in this class but I don't even LIKE math. _I looked down at my watch again. 2:59. I turned to the window and watched the cars pass by.

"Oh my gosh is that a hearse?" asked a lady at a table in front of me.

"Yeah, I think it is!" I began to hear murmurs as people stared out the window. _There's only one person in this town with a hearse…oh, crap! If Eli sees me I'm screwed!_ I dove under the table to hide from the window, ignoring all the strange looks I was getting.

"Did they drop an atomic missile or something?" I looked up from the floor and saw Fitz offering me a hand. I stared at it then finally accepted. He pulled me up and I dusted myself off.

"Atomic bomb."

"What?"

"You said- oh, nevermind. You're late."

"Yeah sorry about that. I had some stuff to do."

"Right. Well, let's get started. I have to meet someone at 4:30."

"Is it Eli?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," I said sitting down. "Hey, where did this coffee come from?"

"I bought it for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I know you don't really want to do this and you're helping me out so…yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Fitz. That was really nice of you," I said taking a sip. "It's perfect! How did you know how I like it?" I asked suddenly getting creeped out. _Was he…_

"Calm down. I don't stalk you or anything, I just asked the guy who works here how you liked it. Almost everyone that goes to Degrassi is a regular here." _Oh, well…I feel stupid now._

"Oh ok. Anyway, ready to get started?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so we're on chapter 6. Where did Mr. Santos lose you?"

"Umm, what was chapter 3 about?"

"Are you serious? Chapter 3? I started coming to Degrassi during chapter 5!"

"Sorry! I just don't get what he's teaching!"

"Okay," I sighed. "We can do this. Just pay attention care-ful-ly?" I stared at Fitz who had scooted his chair over so that he was uncomfortably close. "Err?"

"Sorry, I can see what you're talking about better if we share books."

"Um, ok."

An hour later Fitz stretched and yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I boring you?"

"What? No! I just-"

"Relax! I laughed. "I'm boring myself actually. Do you want to call it a day? We got through 2 chapters, so you're almost caught up. Do you understand everything?"

"I do, thanks for everything. I think I can figure out chapter six on my own."

"What? Fitz opening a textbook on his own accord?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Hey! And I mean it. Thanks Harper. You're a lot less annoying one on one."

"Well you are too Fitz!" I said laughing. Our laughter died down and he stared at me intently. I noticed he had a strange look in his eye. It unnerved me. It was as if he was looking into my soul. There was something deep down in his eyes and I couldn't place it. _Maybe Fitz really is just misunderstood._ He leaned in a little but I didn't take too much notice because I was still entrapped in his eyes. His eyes that held their grip on my very being…until the bell rang signaling someone walked in the dot. I looked up past Fitz to see Adam.

"Hey Harper!" He waved walking over.

"Hey Adam." He frowned looking at the space between Fitz and me. I cleared my throat and scooted my chair away from Fitz's.

"Hey idiot! Do you need something or are you just going to stand there like the waste of space you are?"

"Hey! Maybe you should shut up loser!"

"Loser? You're calling ME a loser?" Fitz asked standing up and getting in Adam's face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just did. Maybe you should get your ears checked!"

"How about I make it so you have to go get your FACE checked?"

"Guys, stop it!" I yelled standing up and standing between them. "Look, we're causing a scene." I said looking at all the eyes on us three. Adam finally backed up.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Harper?" He asked obviously upset that I interrupted him and Fitz. I looked at my watch.

"Oh crap! 4:15, and my house is a mess!" I quickly gathered my books and shoved them into my bag. "Fitz thanks for the coffee! Study tonight and I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Adam!" I yelled running out the door. _Please let me get there before Eli!_


	11. Wanted

Ch. 8 Wanted

I finally reached my house sprinting up the steps to go inside. "Mom?" I yelled throwing my stuff on the couch. "Not home…guess I'm gonna have to clean this place up myself." I quickly threw our coats in the closet and put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Next I took all the clothes on the couch and threw them into the hamper. _Man this place is a pigsty!_ I ran to my room and surveyed it sighing in relief. The covers on my bed were in shambles but at least my clothes were put away already. Ding-dong! _Oh crap! He's here._ I ran to the door and paused to smooth out my hair quickly before I opened it.

"Hey Harper," Eli said with his arms full of supplies.

"Hey Eli, let me help with that." I grabbed our poster board and the textbook he brought over then held the door open for him.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. It's bigger than our last house."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I think mom kinda splurged."

"So where's your room?"

"Oh um, it's the second room on the right," I said pointing down the hall. He smirked then continued walking past me towards my room.

"Hey wait! Why don't we work in here?"

"Oh come on Harper, where's the fun in that?"

"Fun?"

"Are you not allowed to have boys in your room?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course I can!" I yelled blushing madly. "I just think we'll have more room and fewer distractions if we work in here."

"Nah, I like distractions." He walked into my room with me closely behind him.

"Sorry, my room's a bit of a mess." I quickly straightened my bed sheet and kicked some stuff under my bed. He flopped down on it and I raised a brow at him. He gave me a crooked smile and patted the bed indicating he wanted me to sit. I laughed and plopped down on the bed crossing my legs.

"So, do you want to make a baby with me?"

"What?"

"Whoa! Relax, I'm talking about meiosis, the process of reproduction…as our topic."

"Oh! Yeah, I totally knew that!"

"Sure…"he said laughing.

"You jerk." I said pushing his arm. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"Sure I did. Honestly, I take enjoyment from your embarrassment."

"Oh really? Nice to know. I'll be sure to humiliate myself more often." We laughed and began to work on the poster. An hour later we were just about done but I was starving. "Hey, are you hungry? We have chips in the kitchen."

"Well gee, I thought you'd never ask," he said sarcastically.

"I'm going, I'm going." I left to grab the chips and when I came back he was hunched over an unpacked box in the corner of my room.

"Hey! Don't touch that stuff!" I ran over and tried to grab the VHS tape in his hands but he held it out of my reach.

"Harper's fourth birthday?" He asked with a smile. "I have to see this!"

"No you don't. I don't even want to see it again-ever!"

"Why not?" I stopped reaching for the tape and looked at him.

"Because this is the last time my bastard of a father ever celebrated my birthday. He left us a few months after this was filmed. Eli's face visibly softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I just, well I don't even know why I still have the stupid tape." He handed it to me and I tossed it onto the bed. We stood in silence only a foot apart. "You know, when he left, I tried to stop him. I grabbed onto his leg crying and begging him not to go while my mom was on the floor bawling her eyes out. He only dragged me to the door then pried me off his leg. He didn't even turn around and look back when he shut the door on me. I thought it was my fault. Maybe something I said or did… For months I asked my mom what I did to make daddy leave. I think that broke my mom's heart even more. It was hard for both of us; my mom became a single mother with a child not even in school yet. She had to work late night shifts while I was asleep at home, meanwhile every day I would sit and stare out the window hoping that he would come back one day. I eventually stopped when I was five and started school. Since the day he left, he hasn't contacted us or anything; no letters, child support, phone calls… I don't even know if he's alive. But the saddest part is that if he is, I don't think he **cares** that **I **am. A tear slid down my cheek and I closed my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath then opened my eyes to look at Eli. I'm sorry I don't know why I told you all of-" he cut me off suddenly embracing me in a deep hug.

"Harper, you and your mom definitely didn't deserve that. Your dad is a jerk and was insane to leave a great girl like you behind." I remained quiet but hugged Eli back with just as much intensity. We stayed like that until I was sure his shirt was soaked with my salty tears.

"I'm sorry Eli. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"No you're not." His gaze on me was so intense I didn't dare counter him.

"Anyway, would you like to see it? The tape?"

"No, I wouldn't-"

"Nonsense. You already know the story." I grabbed the tape from my bed and put it in the vcr and hit play. We both sat on my bed and watched. _Harper, look at the camera silly! Now blow out the candles! Mommy I can't look at you and blow! Okay okay! Ready Harper? Yeah daddy! One, two, three! Yay! Where are my presents? Harper! Sorry!_ _Watching my dad now, I still don't get why he left. We seemed like such a happy family…_Warmth touched my cheek and I realized that Eli had reached out to wipe my tear away.

"You shouldn't waste your tears on trash." And it was there at that instant that I realized Eli was special. He cared and I knew it. I felt it in the core of my very being. He's the only person besides my mother that I'm sharing this pain with and I know he won't be another scar on my heart.

"Thank you Eli. It actually felt nice to get this all out." He smiled at me and scooted closer putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Harper, I swear if that bastard or anyone else for that matter tries to hurt you they're in for a world of pain." I laughed and turned to look at him.

"I'm sure they will be." Then I noticed how close we were. I suddenly felt extremely hot but, for the first time I didn't mind. I bit my lip and slowly leaned forward. I was fearful he wouldn't respond but I decided to take a leap of faith anyway. I closed my eyes and instantly I felt warmth nearing my lips. We had to be millimeters away and I smiled knowing that my feelings had been reciprocated.

"Harper! I'm home!" I quickly pulled away from Eli disappointed that we didn't get to kiss. _Great timing mom, seriously._ I looked at Eli apologetically.

"Sorry." He shook his head at me.

"It's fine." He grabbed his textbook and the poster then walked out to the hall.

"Wait, hold up Eli!"

"Oh, who's this?" My mom asked surprised we had a guest.

"Mom, Eli. Eli, my mom."

"Hi Ms. McDaniel."

"Oh! Hi Eli, I'm glad to meet you finally! Would you like to stay for dinner? I can whip something up."

"No thanks, I have a lot of stuff to do at home."

"Oh, all right. Maybe next time."

"Yeah," he said seemingly unsure of himself. I frowned.

"Eli is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'll finish the project myself ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Uh, alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Eli." And with that he shut the door. _What the heck is the matter with him?_


End file.
